


Nail Polish

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [15]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Non-binary character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “I don’t know why you don’t like this outfit on you. You look splendid.”  - Dick&Tim





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tim is nb (with he/his pronouns) and, even if his family accepts him, he stills struggles with it because his parents didn't approve.  
> Dick made it his mission to make his baby bird the prettiest being in Gotham and fuck what the magazines say.  
> [ Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.

“I don’t know why you don’t like this outfit on you. You look splendid.” Dick said, carefully holding the bottle of nail polish.

"It makes me look fat." Tim stated, not bothering to look up from his work. Dick scoffed.

"If you are fat, then I'm the Joker." He slowly extended one hand to run his fingers on Tim's shirt.

They passed some minutes in silence, Tim carefully painting his toenails and Dick just enjoying the sun on their legs.

"Okay, get up. Let's see the complete look." He demanded, tugging his little brother up.

Tim was using, at the moment, a pair of small jean shorts, a soft floral t-shirt knotted at the side so it ended above his belly button and a tiara. His toenails were bright red, matching with the Red Robin themed ones at his fingers.

Dick smiled, approaching Tim to carefully fix his hair and, before he could be stopped, smack a wet kiss on his forehead. He giggled at the answering groan.

"You are beautiful baby bird. Don't worry. Make-up?"

He beamed at Tim's shy nod and went to get his things.


End file.
